Wind power is considered one of the cleanest, most environmentally friendly energy sources presently available, and wind turbines have gained increased attention in this regard. A modern wind turbine typically includes a tower, generator, gearbox, nacelle, and one or more rotor blades. The rotor blades capture kinetic energy of wind using known airfoil principles. The rotor blades transmit the kinetic energy in the form of rotational energy so as to turn a shaft coupling the rotor blades to a gearbox, or if a gearbox is not used, directly to the generator. The generator then converts the mechanical energy to electrical energy that may be deployed to a utility grid.
As rotor blades and wind turbines in general become capable of capturing increased kinetic energy, the acoustic noise associated with operation of the wind turbine may similarly increase. Thus, in many cases, known wind turbines and rotor blades may require that the amount of kinetic energy captured be compromised in order to prevent excessive associated noise. In many cases, noise reducers are attached to the rotor blades of wind turbines to reduce the noise and increase the efficiency associated with the rotor blades. These components may frequently be attached adjacent the trailing edges of the rotor blades. However, typical prior art noise reducers have a variety of disadvantages, and may not adequately reduce the noise associated with typical rotor blades. For example, many rotor blades and associated noise reducers are designed for a maximum lift and associated noise at only one operating point. The combination of a rotor blade and prior art noise reducer may adequately reduce noise at this operating point, but cannot be accurately adjusted to multiple operating points and/or extended ranges while reducing or maintaining the associated noise.
Thus, an improved noise reducer for a rotor blade would be desired. For example, a noise reducer with improved noise reduction features would be advantageous. Specifically, a noise reducer with noise reduction features that have improved responses to wind flow over the noise reducer would be desired.